The Code
by BrittanyBrighttheMagikatin
Summary: There was also a code to access the account to the finances in which only three people knew what it was. Of course two of them was the principal and vice principal, but there was no way for a certain spy and a recruited part-time model to get the code from them. So they turned to the only other one who knew the code: the student president of Senior class: Russell Ferguson.


It was the end of yet another fine Friday of learning for the students at Littlest High. After a full seven-hour day of learning, everyone was most eager to get back home and relax for the weekend.

Well, almost everyone.

There was rumor going around that Principal Twombly and Vice Principal Baxter had set up a new system that kept track of the school's finances. There was also a code to access the account to the finances in which only three people knew what it was. Of course two of them was the principal and vice principal, but there was no way for a certain spy and a recruited part-time model to get the code from them. So they turned to the only other one who knew the code...

The student president of Senior class: Russell Ferguson.

* * *

Every Friday after school, Russell and his two best friends, Vinnie Terrio and Sunil Nevla, always walked to the sweets shop just twenty-five blocks away from the school. Two of their friends, Buttercream Sundae and Sugar Sprinkles, worked there part-time, and were most likely there now. They always secretly gave the boys great discounts on their favorite snacks on Fridays.

"Boy I cannot wait to sink my teeth into their new doughnut sticks dipped in frozen chocolate, sprinkled with rainbow sprinkles, and filled with vanilla frosting!" Vinnie exclaimed, licking his lips as he skipped along down the route the three boys took every Friday to the shop.

"Goodness, that sounds rather delectable," Sunil commented with a smile. "As for me, I am to have just a simple frozen chocolate banana. How about you, Russell?"

"Nothing special, really. I'm having a cupcake with sugar sprinkles on top," replied Russell.

The three boys continued on their way to the sweets shop, and once they arrived and greeted Buttercream and Sugar Sprinkles, they ordered their food.

"Alright, with our friendship discount, you have a total of $12.49," announced Sugar Sprinkles.

"Whoa, what a deal! Thanks, Sugar Sprinks!" Vinnie grinned as Russell payed for the sweets.

"Sugar Sprinks?" Sunil echoed, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Hey, it's a cute nickname, isn't it?"

The three ate their snacks, talked about what they were to do over the weekend, and bid their farewells as they headed off home; all three of their homes were close by, so they always walked home.

As Russell was walking, he heard a voice in the bushes. A voice that sounded strangely familiar.

"H-Huh? Who's there...?" he questioned. He looked around, only to see he was all alone.

"You guys better not be pranking me!" threatened Russell, and walked over to the bushes. He pulled the branches down, to reveal Madame Pom and Scout.

"Get him!" Scout suddenly shouted as soon as the branches were parted. She pounced out and grabbed his arms, holding him, as Madame Pom shot out and shoved a cloth around his mouth and nose.

Russell struggled, letting out muffled cries and kicking around. He looked up at Madame Pom, his eyes completely widened, and filled with innocence.

"MhhhnMMMPHHH!" he cried.

Madame Pom smirked and pressed the cloth up to his nose and mouth with more force, and eventually he fell unconscious.

* * *

When Russell finally woke, he noticed he was in a dark room, most likely someone's basement, with an overhead light shining rather brightly. He tried rubbing his head when he moaned, but found his arms were tied down in place, as well as his legs. What's worse is he was stripped down of everything except his boxers, making him extremely uncomfortable.

Scout and Madame Pom walked out of the shadows, with huge grins on their faces. Scout beamed her eyes at Russell, striking fear right into him.

"Well, well, well..." Scout smirked as she walked to Russell's right side. "Would you look at what we have here..."

"Not ze best place to be on a Friday, vould you agree?" taunted Madame Pom, walking to his left side.

"W-W-What do you two want from me?!" Russell struggled slightly, trying to get further from Scout due to being uncomfortable.

"Oh, that's easy," Scout chuckled, leaning closer to him. "There's been rumor going around that the school has a new system that keeps finances in check."

"Ve also know zat ze only vone who knows ze code for accessing it besides Principal Twombly and Vice Principal Baxter..." Madame Pom added.

"...is you," the two finished together.

Russell gulped and began to sweat.

"Oh... Erm, I see where this is going..." he replied, biting his lip.

"Then you must also see that the only way to avoid this situation is to give us the code," chuckled Scout, gently and teasingly dragging a finger down Russell's bare side.

"Hehehehehehehe! I'm _not_ giving you the code!"

"Sounds to me zis little boy vants to do zings ze hard vay," Madame Pom giggled, teasingly dragging her well-tended index fingernail down his left side.

"GahahahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Russell struggled once more, his cheeks already turning a bright pink.

"Ooo, someone's a little ticklish," sneered Scout as she slowly scribbled with her right hand up and down his side, Madame Pom doing the same.

"GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STAHAHAHAHAP IT NOW! AHAGAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Not until you give us ze code, softy," Madame Pom smirked as she scribbled with her right hand in his underarm and her left his belly.

"NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Russell started to quietly snort.

"You want this to stop? It's very easy," Scout pushed on as she grabbed a hair brush and used it to scrub his side fast and hard, using her free left hand to scribble his underarm.

"BUT I CAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAN'T! AHAHAHAGAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!"

"Of course you can," objected Madame Pom, teasing his belly button with her nails. "Just tell us ze code and ve'll leave your poor sensitive self alone."

"IT'S A SECREHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHET! GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Russell's face turned to a violet red.

"Not all secrets are kept forever, dear Russell," chuckled Scout. She then turned around and started stroking her sleek Siamese cat tail up and down his side.

"Oh, I forgot about our tails," Madame Pom gasped before turning around and brushing her bushy Pomeranian dog tail all over his belly and sides, giggling.

Russell's eyes practically popped out of his head during the tail tickling. He struggled harder, but it was no use. He helplessly cackled, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE! GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Ooo, someone likes this..." Scout snickered before stroking her tail across his bare thighs, Madame Pom soon doing the same. As they stroked his thighs with their tails, they went back to scribbling his entire torso.

"I DOHOHOHOHOHOHON'T! JUST LEMME GOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Russell looked at the two.

"You know the deal," smirked Scout as she and Madame Pom tickled faster and harder. "Tell us the code and you can be a free man."

"THAT'S NOT FAIR! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAGAHAAAHAHA!"

"Life's not fair, might as well get used to it," Madame Pom smirked. The two girls then bent down and began running their fingernails up and down the soles of his feet.

Russell's snort turned into a loud squeal, pitching across the room.

"You like that?" Scout snickered as she scribbled her fingers on his heels; Madame Pom sneered and dragged her fingernails across the balls of his feet.

Russell weakly looked down, feebly laughing powerfully to their tickling. He was tired, but had a strong, loud laugh.

"Tell us the code," Madame Pom growled, beginning to grow impatient. She and Scout began scribbling his toes fast and hard.

Russell shook his head no, continuing to snort. No matter how long they were going tickle him, he planned on staying quiet.

"You can't keep it in forever..." Scout smirked as both girls brushed their tails over his toes, getting under and in between them, and dragged their fingernails up and down his thighs and legs.

Russell sluggishly began to struggle again, along with a piercing screech.

Both girls began to lose their patience, and they decided to take extreme measures; they wanted the money that badly. They each grabbed a foot and began to nibble the sides.

"NOOOOOOO!" Russell managed to wail, his effort immediately dying down.

"This should get him to snap," grinned Scout before both girls began nibbling his toes, dragging their fingernails up and down his soles and brushing their tails over his thighs.

Although Russell was unable to speak, he frantically and desperately nodded.

Madame Pom noticed this and nodded to Scout, telling her he was ready to talk. The two girls stopped tickling and stood up, giving him some time to gasp for much-needed air.

"Now, we'll try this again..." Scout smirked. "What's the code?"

Russell coughed somewhat, then weakly looked at the two.

"The secret... code is... BlytheStyle7," he revealed shamefully.

Madame Pom nodded to Scout, who went to a nearby laptop and typed in the code.

"Zank you very much for ze help, Russell, dear," Madame Pom chuckled, wagging her tail a little. "Vith your help ve shall be swimming in riches! Ve shall be millionaires, no, _billionares!_ Ve shall be-"

"Screwed over!" Scout suddenly exclaimed angrily. She whipped around and glared at Russell, growling. "You little sneak! You gave us the wrong code!"

"N-No!" Russell blurted. "Honest! It's the real code!"

"Then tell me why it won't work!" hissed Scout, grabbing a plastic bag from the side and pulling out a pair of electric toothbrushes.

"T-T-They must have changed the code!" Russell quickly stuttered.

"Then you're going to tell us the new code!" Scout snarled, tossing a toothbrush to Madame Pom. Both girls turned the toothbrushes on and hovered over his belly with them.

"NO! NO! I-I don't know anymore! _Please_ don't tickle me again!"

"Ve'll stop tickling you vonce ve get our code, you little sneak!" Madame Pom growled, more irritated than angry unlike Scout, and the two begin brushing the toothbrushes all over his belly.

"GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" Russell cried.

"Tell us the _real_ code! Or we'll be forced to keep going and never stop!" Scout growled, scrubbing his sides and underarms fast and hard, Madame Pom doing the same.

"BUT I DON'T KNOHOHOW THE CODE! AHAHAGAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!"

"We both know besides the Principal and Vice Principal it's you who knows the code!" hissed Scout, scrubbing his ribs with the brush as Madame Pom attacks his belly button.

Russell fell into another wordless laughter, only to laugh harder.

"No stamina, eh, sweetie?" Madame Pom taunted before both girls each blew a strong raspberry in each side.

Russell thrashed his head left to right, his cackling turning into a big blather.

The girls fell in silence and continued blowing raspberries all over his torso, scribbling and brushing with their tails the areas that were left untouched; they were both sure to make Russell's session a living hell until he finally decided it was time to talk again.

"HAHAHAHAGAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he whimpered.

"Feel like talking now?" Scout asked as she and Madame Pom continued their tickling assault.

"NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

"Seriously, how stubborn can this guy get?!" Getting frustrated, the two bent back down to his feet and began scribbling all over them, down to his heels and up to his toes.

"GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!"

"Talk, dammit!" hissed Scout, tickling harder and faster.

"Calm down, Scout," Madame Pom smirked. "Zings like zis takes time."

"AHAGAHAHAHAHAHAPLEHEHEHEHEHEHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Not until you decide to talk," Madame Pom replied as she and Scout began to nibble his toes and scribble all over the remaining of his feet.

"AGAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!"

"Tell us. Or we won't stop," Scout growled, nibbling his toes harder alongside Madame Pom, both scribbling under his toes.

"OKAYHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Russell cried, as the tears dripped down his face.

"Okay what? You'll finally talk?"

Russell quickly nodded.

Scout and Madame Pom nodded, then stopped tickling and stood back up.

"Let's try this again," Scout growled. "What is the code?"

Russell panted for a moment, then slowly whispered: "HenriettaLPS7."

Scout went over to the laptop again and typed in the new password, then smiled and turned back to Russell. "Thank you, Russell, for your assistance. It's greatly appreciated."

"Now ve shall have all ze riches in ze world!" Madame Pom declared excitedly.

"Yes, but first..." Scout turned back to Russell and smirked deviously. "A little penalty for taking so long to answer, and a little more for lying to us once."

"Wha-What are you gonna do?!" stuttered Russell.

As an answer to his question, Scout picked up a blindfold and wrapped it over his eyes.

"Hey! Scooout! What are you doing?!"

Suddenly, Russell feels a finger poke his right side.

"Hehehehe! Stop that!"

"Vy should ve ven you refused to cooperate vith us in ze very beginning?" Madame Pom's voice taunted as he felt two sets of fingernails drag themselves down his belly and sides.

"AHAHAHAHAGAHAHAHA! NOOO!"

"You seem to like it if it took you that long," Scout teased just before scrubbing what felt like a hairbrush on his belly.

Russell broke into a large struggle recurrently.

"NO, I DO NAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAT!"

More scrubbing was felt all over his torso, and another raspberry was blown in his belly.

"NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

"Does someone want mercy?" Scout teased as she and Madame Pom continued tickling fast and hard.

Russell nodded in agreement. "YEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHESSS!"

"Well, guess who's not gonna get it." The two bent down and began scribbling and brushing his legs and thighs.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAGAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Finally he felt the girls attack his feet and toes with fingernails and brushes.

"PLEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEASE, GIRLS! AHAGAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Sorry, can't hear you," Scout snickered as both girls tickled as fast and hard as they can all over his feet and toes, knowing in a matter of minutes he'll fall unconscious.

Russell quickly fell into silent laughter, his eyes closing tightly.

"Gahahahahaha...!" he softly chuckled, getting quieter as he went.

"Aw, is somevone getting sleepy?" Madame Pom teased, picking up her tickling pace, Scout doing the same.

"Ahaha..." Russell's eyes closed, and he finally drifted off to slumber.

Both girls stopped tickling and stood up, smiling in satisfaction.

"Well, we got what we want, and he got what he wants: a break," Scout chuckled.

"Vat shall ve do now vith him?" Madame Pom asked.

"Just let him stay down here until he wakes up and someone hears him. He is in his basement after all."

"But von't he tell anyvone?"

"I'm pretty sure he won't... Because if he does... he'll be back down here... and he'll never come back out..."

* * *

The next day, Vinnie, Sunil, and Russell were sitting at the mall. Russell anxiously looked around, practically falling out of his seat.

"Uhhh, Rusty? Are you alright?" Vinnie asked.

"Yes, you have been acting quite strangely," Sunil agreed.

"I-I just don't feel good, is all." replied Russell.

"You sure that's all it is?" Vinnie pressed on. "You've been looking very... uh, what's the word I'm looking for..."

"Anxious?" Sunil suggested.

"Yeah, that's it! You look really anxious. Even a little scared. What gives?"

"Like I said, I just don't feel very well today! Stop asking, please!" Russell begged.

Vinnie and Sunil looked at each other, then back at Russell, and sighed in defeat.

"We'll respect your wishes, Russell," Sunil stated.

"Although I wish you could just tell your two best friends," Vinnie added sadly.

"Ugh, you guys _always_ pull the guilt trip," Russell growled. "Come here." He gestured for the two to go closer, in which they do so.

He leaned in, and quietly whispered, "I got in detention for telling someone the financial school code."

_"What?!"_ both boys exclaimed in unison, eyes growing wide.

"It was an accident, I swear!" whispered Russell quickly. "I'd tell you who I told, but... that would make things worse..."

"Why?" Vinnie whispered back.

"They'd get revenge on me if I did..."

"Who?" Sunil asked quietly.

"That's just _it_! I can't tell you!" Russell softly whined.

Both boys stayed quiet for a while, then Sunil finally sighed again. "Okay, we understand." He took another pause, then said, "You've been interrogated for the code, hadn't you? And if you tell anyone who the enemies were they'd get you again. Is that right?"

"You took the words right out of my mouth."

"Oh, man, I feel so bad for you, Rusty..." Vinnie sighed sympathetically.

"I-I don't know what to do... What if I run into them?" Russell asked the two.

Vinnie and Sunil looked at each other, then back at Russell.

"Why can't you just tell the teachers or your parents about this?" asked Vinnie.

"It's already bad enough, Vinnie. If the two find out I even told _you guys_, I'll be dead meat!" Russell exclaimed.

"O-Okay, we won't tell anyone, we promise!" Vinnie stammered quickly.

"Could we change the subject, please? This is pretty sad for me..."

"Yeah, but first I need to use the restroom _badly,"_ Vinnie whimpered, crossing his legs a little.

"Why didn't you go before we left?" Sunil huffed.

"It was that darn smoothie we got at the sweets shop, man! Where's the bathroom in this place?"

"I know where it is. Russell, we're gonna be gone for a little while. We'll be right back, though."

And with that, the two walked off.

"U-Um, okay..." Russell quietly sighed, then held his head up to his hand. "Think, Russell, think..."

"So, I see you forgot our little deal..." a familiar female voice hissed from behind.

"_S-Scout?!_" Russell yelped, then quickly looked around.

"We had an agreement, Russell. Not to tell anyone what happened. Now... you're going back." She smirked and put a plastic bag over his head, suffocating him until he fell unconscious.


End file.
